What Would You Do For a Klondike Bar?
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Dean always gets the last ice-cream and Sam always fights him for it.


_A small sound escaped from the back of Sam's throat as he walked into the living room, empty box of Klondike bars clenched in_

_A small sound escaped from the back of Sam's throat as he walked into the living room, empty box of Klondike bars clenched in his fists. _

"_Dean," he sighed, meeting his brother's eyes, lips jutted out in a pout, eyes wide, "please _tell _me you're not eating the last ice cream."_

_Dean chomped into the chocolate-coated square of ice cream and then licked his lips at his brother, "I'm not eating the last ice cream."_

_Sam threw the cardboard box onto the floor and stomped his foot, "I _told _you I wanted to eat it when we got home from school!"_

_Dean took another bite of the ice cream and grinned at his brother. "You want it, Sammy, you're gonna have to come and get it."_

_Sam let out another small noise and launched himself across the living room, long fingers curling around Dean's wrist as he knocked Dean from the couch. His eyes widened as he gasped, Klondike almost smacking into the carpet before Dean's elbow came up just in time so his forearm was tilted up in the air, ice cream in prime biting range for Sam._

_He leant over his brother and was almost able to clamp his teeth around a corner of the ice cream before Dean was pushing his hips up and flipping them over, tickling him mercilessly._

"_D-De! Stop, please!" giggled Sam helplessly, legs flailing in his attempt to push his brother off of his abdomen._

"_No way, little brother," smirked Dean, taking another bite of the ice cream, unoccupied hand continuing with the torture of Sam._

"_I j-just wanted some ice cream!" yelled Sam breathlessly, eyes tracking the movement of Dean's tongue as it licked the ice cream from his lips._

"_You say, 'Dean, you are the best big brother a little brother could ask for' and _maybe _I'll let you up; we'll still have to see about you getting some ice cream, though."_

_Sam huffed and squirmed when Dean's fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot, "Okay! Alright!" He blew his bangs away from his forehead and smiled gratefully when Dean stopped tickling him._

_Dean settled one hand on his brother's side, fingers ready to start their assault again if Sam didn't comply with their deal. _

"_Dean, you are the best big brother a little brother could ask for," said Sam quietly, eyes locked somewhere over Dean's shoulder._

_Dean laughed and maneuvered off of Sam's stomach and stood, pulling his little brother up and grinding his knuckles into Sam's skull. "That's a boy, Sammy."_

_Sam pouted and collapsed next to Dean on the couch, head tucked in Dean's armpit._

_After a few moments Dean grinned down at Sam and nudged the side of Sam's head with his shoulder, handing over the rest of the Klondike bar, Sam's pouting lips lifting into a smile for his efforts as he took the proffered ice cream and bit into it._

"Say 'Dean, I want you to fuck me'," said Dean, grinding down on Sam's erection through their jeans, "and I'll fuck you and maybe I'll even give you some of my ice cream."

Sam groaned in frustration. He knew he could throw Dean off of him if he wanted to, but the warm weight of his brother on his crotch and the feel of their dicks rubbing together through their pants had him enjoying their current situation.

He thrust up against Dean and said, voice low and sultry with arousal, "Dean, I want you to _fuck_ me."

Dean smirked at Sam and bit into his Klondike, ice cream melting down his hand and landing on Sam's bare chest.

"God_damnit_, Dean. _Seriously_; why the _fuck _do you always get the last ice cream?" gasped Sam, fingers carding through Dean's short hair as his brother leant over his chest and licked the ice cream.

"Mm," hummed Dean against Sam's flushed chest, "because I'm the older brother and I _win _at _life_."

"_God_, yes," hissed Sam, Dean's mouth wrapping around his nipple and suckling, "you _so _do."

Dean licked Sam's nipple in agreement and pulled away from the hard bud, giving Sam's other nipple the same attention. The ice cream continued to melt in his hand and he let the mixture of chocolate and vanilla drip down onto his brother, small shudders running through Sam's body as the chilled mixture hit his flushed skin. He grinned against Sam's chest and lapped up the ice cream.

"Gonna get chocolate _all _over the place," groaned Sam, ice cream running in sweet rivulets down his chest to pool in his bellybutton.

Dean chuckled, "Oh yeah we will."

Sam keened when Dean kissed his way down his chest, tongue following the path of the sticky mess and to the dip of his bellybutton. He pressed his hand to the back of Dean's head when his brother licked up the stickiness there. He groaned and pressed his hips up against Dean's chest, cock jerking as Dean sucked at his navel.

Sam leant up on his elbows and sneaked a bit of the little ice cream that was left. He let it melt in his mouth before he pulled Dean's head up to meet his own and he crushed their mouths together, sharing the sweet flavor with Dean as their tongues tangled around the ice cream.

Dean licked the chocolate and ice cream from his brother's mouth and then pulled back with a grin, tongue snaking out to flitter over the sweetness on his own lips.

"I want you to get naked for me," he said with a smirk, throwing his legs over Sam's hips and levering off of Sam.

Sam moaned his understanding and hurriedly peeled off his clothes as his brother sat back and enjoyed the revealing of miles of tanned muscle. Once he got himself out of his clothes, cock flushed with need and curled against his belly, he jumped on Dean causing Dean to smack back against the carpet with a slightly pained grunt.

Dean thrust up against Sam's naked ass and growled when Sam rocked back against him. "Now do me, baby boy," he moaned, swallowing down the huskiness in his voice.

Sam nodded eagerly and shucked Dean out of his clothes, jeans and t-shirt wildly flying through the air and landing God knew where. He made to climb back on Dean's lap but Dean sat up and he frowned when his brother gently pushed him away.

"Dean?" he asked, sitting back on his haunches as he cocked his head at Dean.

"Bend over the table, little brother," said Dean, eyes burning a blazing green as he licked his fingers of the melted ice cream and then lazily jerked his dick with spit-slicked fingers.

Sam's eyes widened with his eagerness. He was quick to comply as Dean bid; shuffling toward the coffee table on his knees and pressing his chest against the smooth wood, legs spread wide and inviting for Dean.

"Fucking _hell_, Sammy," sighed Dean, cock jerking in his fist as he took in the sight of his baby brother all spread out and willing for him.

Sam heaved in a breath and looked at Dean over his shoulder, tongue slicking over his parted lips. "Gonna fuck me, big brother? Or you just gonna look?" he asked, teasingly wriggling his ass at his brother.

"God, what you fucking do to me…" trailed Dean, settling in behind Sam, one hand palming his little brother's hip as the other placed what was left of the ice cream between Sam's shoulder blades.

Sam hissed as the ice cream began to melt, slowly dripping down the curve of his spine and over his sides, pooling at the dip of his lower back and dribbling down between the cheeks of his ass. "_Dean_," he whined body moving from side to side as he stretched his arms across the coffee table and grabbed onto the opposite edge.

"Yeah, Sammy," said Dean with a grin, leaning over his brother's bowed back and lapping up the puddle of milky cream from between Sam's shoulders, sticky hand going to Sam's other hip as he trailed his tongue down Sam's back.

"Oh _fuck_," gasped Sam, back bowing further as Dean licked up the melted ice cream from his lower back.

"Oh, we're going to," laughed Dean, grinning when Sam shivered as his laugh vibrated against Sam's skin. He kissed the base of Sam's spine and grinned wickedly as he moved his hands from Sam's hips to Sam's ass, gripping the muscular globes and spreading his baby brother with his thumbs.

"Shit, De, _please_," begged Sam, pushing his hips back into Dean's touch, knowing where Dean was taking this.

"Yeah, you want it," chuckled Dean, ducking down and biting where thigh met ass, sucking a bruise into the pale skin there.

"_Fuck_ yes, I want it, Dean, _c'mon_," moaned Sam, thrusting his hips back toward Dean, urging his brother to get on with what he had planned.

Dean smirked against the juncture of thigh and ass before leaning up and kissing the swell of Sam's ass. He smiled against the muscle and then licked a long stripe up the center of Sam, capturing the slick, melted, ice cream and the flavor of Sam that only existed _there_.

Sam shuddered and let out a choked cry, swallowing hard so as to keep himself in control; he was never able to last long when Dean decided to lick his hole until he came.

Dean licked the length of the crease of Sam's ass again before he focused on the furled muscle; tiny little flicks of his tongue against the rosy pink ring as his thumbs and tongue worked his brother's hole wider in preparation for his cock.

Sam held onto the table for control, breath hitching as Dean's tongue worked deeper and deeper into his core. "_Dean_, not," he gasped and groaned when Dean's thumb slipped in alongside his tongue, "not gonna _fucking _last if you keep that up."

Dean hummed against Sam's ass, tongue still flicking and swirling and laving at the loosening muscle. He pulled away for a second and licked his lips, lavishing Sam's lower back with kisses as he said, "You can come, Sammy. I can get ya' hard again and you know I hold true to my words, baby boy."

With that said Dean dove back in, entire tongue disappearing into Sam's asshole along with his fore and middle fingers, digits prodding at Sam's prostate.

Sam let out a yell and came, untouched, all over the edge of the coffee table, legs shaking and belly quaking as his dick emptied with his pleasure.

Dean pulled away and grinned against Sam's ass, hands rubbing soothingly along his brother's sides, helping to bring him down from his first orgasm. He knelt up on his knees and leant over Sam's back, kissing the back of Sam's neck and behind his ear as he asked, "You okay, there, little brother?"

Sam's chest rose heavily as he took in a deep breath and he nodded. "Hell yes; so fuckin' okay, De."

"Mm," hummed Dean, fingers still working Sam's hole, "fucking love when I tongue your ass, don't you, little brother?"

"God, yes, Dean," whimpered Sam, hips jerking back on Dean's fingers, cock twitching with renewed interest as his brother stimulated his sweet spot with his fingertips, curling and twisting his digits against the spongy bundle. "_Jesus_."

Dean grinned and continued working Sam's ass open, tongue laving over the heated skin of Sam's back. He pulled at the skin between the blades of Sam's shoulders with his teeth and smirked when Sam moaned for him.

"Ready for my cock in you, baby boy?" he asked, third finger pushing past the ring of Sam's asshole.

Sam nodded fervently. "God, yes, De. _F-fuck me!_"

With a smirk Dean licked his palm, coating his hand with saliva so he could slick up his dick. He ducked down and tongued Sam's hole once more, liberally laving the rim and then playing inside.

"C'mon, Dean!"

"Okay," soothed Dean, rubbing his cock along the crack of Sam's ass as he bit Sam's shoulder. He wrapped one hand around his cock and found Sam's entrance, nuzzling the back of his baby brother's neck as he pushed forward.

Sam let out a long keening moan as Dean bottomed out inside of him; balls flush against the bottom curve of his buttocks. "_Fuck_," he drawled, circling his hips and adjusting to the burn and stretch of Dean inside.

"Alright, Sammy?" asked Dean on a breath, eyes screwed up tight as his cock throbbed with his heartbeat.

Sam gently rocked back along Dean's length and pressed forward, off of Dean's cock and then back again, grinning when his motions elicited a pleasured grunt from Dean. "M'good, De. _Real _good. Move, now. _Please_," he begged.

Dean acquiesced and shifted on his knees, hands moving to Sam's hips as he pulled out of his brother, head of his cock still enveloped in Sam's tight heat before he pushed back in.

"_Nngh_, Dean…" groaned Sam, fingers gripping harder at the edge of the table.

"Yeah, little brother, that's it. Wanna hear you," breathed Dean, stretching out over Sam's body and covering Sam's hands with his own as he snapped his hips again and again.

Sam keened when he felt the soft heat of Dean's tongue at his ear lobe, cock stroking deliciously inside, crown rubbing over his prostate with every thrust. He turned his hand, palm-up, and linked his fingers with Dean's, turning his head and biting into the juncture of his brother's elbow to muffle the scream that tried clawing its was from his throat when Dean stilled against that spot inside of him.

"D-Dean! Oh _fuck_, Dean. Oh, _God_. I-it's. Y-your--_Jesus!_"

Dean ground his hips against Sam's ass; cockhead stimulating his brother's prostate as he reached around Sam's hips and tugged his leaking dick; thumb rubbing the head as his fingers gently caressed along the shaft.

"Like that Sammy?" he asked voice low and breathy as he curled his fingers along Sam and stroked his baby brother's cock in earnest. "Like my cock pressed up in you? Like my hand around your dick?"

"_God_, yes, _Dean_. Fucking love your cock in me…" he groaned, hips moving in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure of Dean's cock against his prostate; a desperate attempt to keep from having his second orgasm before Dean even got off once.

"You gonna come, baby boy?" asked Dean, gently pressing as far as he could inside, cockhead hard and insistent against Sam's prostate.

"F-_fuck_!"

Dean smirked wickedly and wrapped his fingers around the base of Sam's dick and squeezed, smirk transforming into a wide grin as he felt Sam's precome ooze down his length and over his fingers.

"Mm," hummed Dean, rubbing Sam's pre-ejaculate into his shaft with his fingertips, "not until I come, Sammy. Hold out for me, okay?"

"_Please, Dean_," pleaded Sam, orgasm tingling in his gut as he was precariously perched on the edge of his climax; stomach tight and quivering, legs quaking, and breath coming in gasped hitches.

Dean pressed his face into the curve of Sam's shoulder and whispered, "I gotcha, Sammy."

He rolled his hips in slow sensuous thrusts, sure to stroke over Sam's prostate on every pump of his hips. He took to stroking Sam's cock again, wanting to feel his brother lose control all over his fingers as he lost his own control inside Sam's hot hole.

"M'almost," Sam gasped, fingers tightening around Dean's just as his ass clamped down around Dean's cock, "almost there."

Dean felt the tell-tale pool of heat in his belly as his toes curled and his body tensed. He groaned against Sam's neck and squeezed Sam's fingers just as hard. "Yeah, little brother, me too."

"D-_Dean_!" screamed Sam, entire body jerking forward as he found his release; legs and arms shaking as the tension in his being shot out of his dick.

Dean let out his own scream of Sam's name as his dick exploded hot and hard, coating Sam's insides with his release, branding him with forever.

He leant on Sam as he came back to himself, heart rate returning to normal as they just breathed together. He kissed Sam's shoulder as he pulled out, fingers still loosely twined with Sam's as Sam let out a small hiss of pain.

Dean sat back on his haunches and just _looked _at his little brother; come dripping out of his ass, hips already bruising from the pressure of his fingertips, hair all a mess, and his broad back slick with a sheen of sweat.

Dean swallowed hard and he couldn't help but lean forward and lick his release from the insides of his little brother's thighs, following the dribbling path up and to his hole. He spread Sam with his thumbs and lapped up his seed, sucking and licking his Sammy clean.

He could never get enough of Sam's taste and licked and sucked at Sam's hole until Sam moaned out a half-hearted protest.

"C-can't go again, Dean," groaned Sam, gently knocking Dean back onto his haunches as he pushed his hips back against his brother.

"Sorry," replied Dean, kneeling up and pulling Sam up and against his chest, stroking Sam's belly as he curled his arms around his brother, "just…can't get enough, ya' know?"

Sam sighed contentedly, knowing exactly how his brother felt. "Yeah, I know."

Dean grinned and tugged at Sam until they were settled chest to chest on the carpet, legs and arms curled around each other.

"Hey, Sammy?"

Sam nodded against Dean's collarbone and replied, "Yeah?"

"There's still one more ice-cream in the freezer."

Dean laughed, never having seen Sam right himself so fast in his life. He grinned when his little brother came back and settled in next to him, happily licking away at his chocolate-coated bar of ice cream.

"Fuck, Sammy," said Dean with a grin, knocking his fist into Sam's arm, "what _wouldn't _you do for a Klondike bar?"


End file.
